wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prisoners
Book Title: Prisoners (Wings Of Fire: Winglets) Protagonist: Fierceteeth Release Date: March 31st, 2015 Author: Tui T. Sutherland Pages: 32 Blurb:'' Fans of the bestselling Wings of Fire series won't want to miss this all-new story set in the dangerous world of dragons! '' "Fierceteeth knows she could have been a dragonet of destiny. She's a much better NightWing than that weird brother of hers, Starflight. Her dreams of glory have been painfully scorched, though, and now she and Strongwings are captives in the SandWing prison, waiting to be put on trial. Fierceteeth just wants a chance to tell her side of the story -- before it's too late. Tui T. Sutherland, author of the bestselling Wings of Fire series, soars further into the world of Pyrrhia's dragons than ever before! In these brand-new short stories, fans will meet old friends and new ones, uncover shocking secrets, and learn more about the terrible challenges that will test all dragonkind! Each story is available exclusively in e-book and is the perfect read for Wings of Fire fans who just can't wait for the next book in the series!" Click here to check the book out for yourself! Plot Prisoners is told with alternating letters and messages between Fierceteeth and Saguaro. Saguaro asked Fierceteeth about her past, and she writes a scroll called: A Dragonet With No Destiny It is about her life as a NightWing in the old Night Kingdom. She talks about how awful the volcano was and how her mother, Farsight acted around Starflight's egg. Instead of fighting for her mother's attention, she tried to convince Morrowseer to let her go to the mainland. Morrowseer didn't let her go, though, even when she did everything she could to get him to like her. At the end of the scroll, she tries to convince Saguaro to join her and help her escape. After the scroll, Saguaro asked Fierceteeth about the other prisoner, Strongwings. Then she makes another scroll called: Brains and The Beast In this story, Fierceteeth explains how she met Strongwings, but at first they didn't really know each other. Then Strongwings let them secretly go through the animus tunnels to the rainforest. When they come back several hours later, Deadlyclaws and Morrowseer meet them, furious. Fierceteeth gets in trouble, but Strongwings tries to take the blame. This is when she realizes that Strongwings would to anything for her. Then Saguaro asked Fierceteeth what she could do for her if she helped her escape. So, Feirceteeth replied with: How It Should Have Been In this scroll, Fierceteeth talked about what it would be like if her plans had succeeded: Fierceteeth as queen of the NightWings and Burn as queen of the SandWings. Then she talks about how they can still change things if Saguaro helps her. At the very end of Prisoners, Saguaro says that her stories have warmed her heart, and that she will help Fierceteeth. After that, there is a sneak peek for Winter Turning. Category:E-books Category:Winglets Category:Books Category:NightWings Category:NightWing History